The REAL reason Sesshomaru doesn't go to villages
by pclark
Summary: Didn't you ever wonder why Sesshomaru doesn't go to villages unless he has to.  Well here is a reason I think he doesn't.  Rated M for foul language.  No lemon. May be rated as T but just to be safe M.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.**

**Authors Note: Just a little oneshot. Hope you enjoy. BTW Rin is like 17 in this.**

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku had been quietly sitting outside of their huts watching their children when an excited Rin ran past them. She ran into the hut and began squealing happily to their wives.

"Sesshomaru-sama is coming to take me home tomarrow." she squealed.

"Rin-chan that is wonderful." Kagome said, dreamily.

"Certainly is." Sango said, dreamily.

"I know." she said, dreamily.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Miroku saw. He was curious as to why he rolled his eyes. There wasn't bad blood between the brothers anymore so there had to be a reason.

"What is annoying you about your brother?" he asked.

"He is coming. I don't understand why he sends a letter or even comes. He never comes into the village because he hates the smell of the people. Then we have to escort Rin to him. I don't see why he even comes if he doesn't come to the village." he said.

"I'm not sure if that is the reason. When Rin first came to live here, he came into the village. Also with his sense of smell he does stay pretty close to the village when he visits. So I am sure he could still smell the people." Miroku said.

"There isn't any other reason that I can think of." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe we just don't know it yet." Miroku said.

Inuyasha took into account what Miroku had said. He had a point. His train of thought shut down when their children began to scuffle.

Rin had heard every word Inuyasha and Miroku had said. She could only shake her head at how little Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru, his own brother. She knew more about him than anyone, even Jaken. She knew the reasons why he didn't come into the village or any village for that matter. If the conversation was brought up again she would definately say something.

It was nearly mid-day the next day when Sesshomaru made his appearance at Inuyashas' village. But Rin didn't run to him she stayed at the other side of the village, listening in on Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha had scented his brother and started up the same conversation as the day before.

"He is here, come on we have to escort Rin to him. He can't hold his breath to come fetch her himself. The people here don't smell that bad." Inuyasha griped.

"That is not the main reason why he doesn't come into human villages." Rin piped in.

"Yeah what would you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha she traveled with him." Miroku said.

"Oh yeah. So what is the reason?" he asked.

"The women." Rin said.

The two men stared at her increduously. They thought she had lost her mind.

"Sesshomaru doesn't come into the village or any village is because of the women?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, that is why." Rin said.

Inuyasha and Miroku broke down into peels of laughter. Rin however glared at them, it wasn't funny it was fact. It took a couple of minutes for them to calm down.

"Are you through?" she asked.

"Yeah we're through. I think your wrong, he isn't scared of human women." Inuyasha said.

"Who said anything about him being scared of them?" Rin asked.

"Then what about the women bugs him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Boy he is dense." Rin thought.

"Have you ever took a good look at your brother?" she asked.

Inuyasha and Miroku gave her a confused look then it dawned on Miroku.

"I see. You may be right after all." Miroku said.

"What may she be right about?" Inuyasha asked.

"What she means is that he is handsome." he said.

"So. You and I are handsome, but you don't see us getting annoyed with the women." Inuyasha said.

Rin sighed and shook her head, amused.

"You are so dense. I will explain this slowly. Sesshomaru-sama is the most gorgeous male alive. You get that?" she said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Since he is such, women seem to be drawn to him. Everytime that he does come into a village the women seem to stop and drop everything they are doing just to look at him. That bothers him." she said.

"So when I go to a village people stare at me." he said.

"Inuyasha my friend his experience is different. Am I right?" Miroku asked.

Rin nodded at the houshi.

"They stare at you because you are a half-demon. They stare at him because he is sinfully handsome. They want to know a few things, but never ask. So they stare and try to imagine the answers to their questions." she said.

"What?" he asked.

Miroku pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. After all these years he still couldn't believe his stupidity.

"Inuyasha I will put this bluntly, in terms that you will understand. They all want to fuck Sesshomaru-sama. They all want to know what just one night with him screwing their brains out would be like." she said, using some of Kagomes words of the future.

Inuyasha blushed and spluttered.

"Nah, that can't be it. Who in their right mind would want to be with him or think of being with him like that?" he said.

"I would and have. Let me tell you this having sex with him is mind-blowing. It is incredible. I understand why they stare and wonder. They all want to have him. I mean ALL the women here." she said.

"I don't believe you. You and him haven't done a thing, I would have smelled it. And Kagome doesn't want him." Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure about that? I bathe twice a day for a reason. Also if you don't believe me about the women, even Kagome AND Sango, just watch. Sesshomaru-sama has gotten impatient for you to bring me, so he has come himself to get me." she said.

"Watch what?" Miroku asked.

"This. Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru-sama is here." she yelled.

At that moment every woman in the village, young and old, came running from their huts. To Inuyasha and Mirokus' surprise so did Sango and Kagome.

"Watch." Rin said.

They watched. When Sesshomaru would pass a group of women they would huddle together and whisper. Inuyasha being a half-demon could hear what they were saying and smell what they thought and found that Rin was right. They all wanted to know what Sesshomaru could do in the sheets.

"She is right." he whispered to Miroku.

Sesshomaru came to a stop in front of Rin. Miroku and Inuyasha stole a glance at their wives. Kagome and Sango were staring, dreamily, at Sesshomaru and whispering behind their hands. He could smell their arousal too. Inuyashas' cheeks turned red and his eyes narrowed.

"What did they say?" Miroku asked.

"You don't want to know. Rin was right about almost all of it. Even our own wives." he said.

"As long as they don't act on it, I guess it is fine." Miroku sighed.

"Are you ready to leave Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, drawing their attention.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. Let me grab my bag, say some goodbyes, and we will be ready to go." she said.

Rin went back into the hut to retrieve her bag. Seconds later she returned and Sesshomaru took the bag from her, shouldering it.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." she said.

She turned on her heel to embrace her friends, said her goodbyes, and rejoined Sesshomaru. On her way out she looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"You now have no doubt, Inuyasha that I spoke absolute truth. I know you can smell that I spoke true." she said.

"Yeah, yeah. You did." he said.

"Go easy on them. You can't really blame them. Not all women are as lucky as me to get to have a drop dead gorgeous mate, so stop fantisizing ladies, he's mine. Bye." she said.

Inuyasha and Miroku saw every woman in the village blush ten shades of red and duck back into their huts, hoping not to have been caught.

"Well I can't say I blame him for not coming to the villages. I wouldn't come either. Sango is enough for me." Miroku said.

Inuyasha only nodded. He would never envy his brother for being a full demon again, especially since the good looks are inherited. If he had been full demon he would go through the same thing. That was one peice of being full demon that he would gladly let Sesshomaru keep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Not supposed to be really great, just a little shot is all. **


End file.
